A forgettable night to remember
by w-fire
Summary: A drunken one night stand between Magma's leader and a pokemon.


**After his defeat at the hands of May , Maxie had slipped into a deep depression. Turning to drinking to ease his sorrows , this night had been the worst of it though. He was on the third or fourth bar now that he had been kicked out of , barely cohesive enough to form a sentence. Passing out in the streets of Lilycove...**

**Jynx had one of the worst weeks of her life , always the loner among her siblings. It was now to the point where all three of her sisters had found mates , the oldest even had an adorable daughter now. She lamented her very existence , not knowing where to go in this world. Suddenly though she tripped over something. Catching herself before her face hit ... it was a man. A human with cracked glasses passed out in the streets of the sleepy little town. She had to do something...**

**Picking him up into her arms she would carry him to her home just outside the city , she was in luck when the male came too. Still drunk out of his mind , Maxie mistook the pokemon for a kindly human woman. He got rather clingy when he was drunk , so he was clinging to the female pokemon. Talking her up , even promising marriage and a bunch of adorable children with her.**

**At first the pokemon was unsure the man was in his right mind , but what he was promising was everything she had ever wished for. Everything her heart desired , to become a bride. To become a happy wife with a cute family , this was her hearts deepest desire. She could not deny it , finding herself caving in to his drunken promises. **

**A relationship between a human and a pokemon was not an unlawful act , so long as both parties were consenting in the matter. On this drunken night underneath a full moon , the two would elope and be married. Even the other Magmas would not know of this wedding until long after the fact. The two were pronounced husband and wife , sharing their first kiss as a couple.**

**In Maxie's drunken stupor he thought he was marrying a beautiful blone supermodel , but in truth his lips were kissing those of a pokemon. It was her who would carry him back to her happy little home , after all there were certain things expected of a husband and wife on their wedding night.**

**It was at the moment of truth where Maxie would sober up enough to realize there was a pokemon on top of him , making the lewdest face he had ever seen. That he was inside of her , in the way a man would be with a woman. The realization that he was having relations with a pokemon. That her hindquarters slapped his thighs each time she brought herself down onto him , her mouth wrapped around his own with her tongue nearly in his throat. He could not even scream for help right now , he was being kissed far too deeply for that.**

**It was most of the night , well until sun rise before she was done with their night of passion. A sort of situation where every time he thought he could escape she would pull him back for another round. He could protest all he liked , she would hear none of it. She was his wife and her duty as a wife was to satisfy him. She was always taught that. **

**By the time morning came Jynx was happily asleep , feeling full and content. A feeling of joy washing through her very soul , Maxie on the other hand gathered his things and made for Magma base. Not even noticing the addition of a ring on his finger , or remembering the wedding. All he could remember was this pokemon spending a night mounting him and making an attempt to breed with him. **

**" GAH! " He exclaimed as he hustled through the streets of Lilicove , many trainers pausing at the sight of Magma's genius leader hustling through the streets in a pair of boxer shorts and socks. Some even wondered if the poor man had gone insane , rumors would begin to spread after that day. **

**From that point on Jynx would visit from time to time , Maxie would even find out that he was somehow the father of a Smoochum. There was no denying it was his even , as instead of the trademark blonde the baby pokemons hair was a bright red just like his own. The future might hold a great many things for the man , but one thing would hold true. He would never be able to forget a drunken night that he did not even remember the majority of. **


End file.
